Only you
by auslly-raura-lover- 101
Summary: For him it was only ever her. Nothing he could say would change her mind about what happened.. For her it was only ever him. He wasn't about to let her slip through his fingers again..
1. Chapter 1

_**not really sure where this came from but it could be the fact that its midnight and im still not asleep **_

_**so the lack of sleep **_

_**mixed with hormones and a couple of other things **_

_**and her we are **_

_**hope ya like it **_

_**enjoy :)**_

_**love ya !**_

* * *

_**Only you! **_

She was there on the other side of the room scanning her eyes across all the familiar faces from school

She was invited yet he really hadn't expected her to come and to look so fucking sexy while doing so

She was breath taking

Almost literally as now, he was taking long deep breaths in attempt to calm himself the hell down

Their eyes locked and it was as if the whole room stopped, now there was no way in the entire universe that he was going to calm down he had one thing on his mind

Her

And quite frankly, she has been the only thing on his mind since they first met

Images of their last encounter flashed through his mind

Her on his bed, hair splayed out on his pillows as her hands held fistfuls of his blonde locks while their tongues participated in some sort of erotic dance

And suddenly he had a… situation a very evident situation

He could see a couple of girls run their eyes over his body and notice only to gasp and continue to appreciate the view from afar

Ally noticed to as a slight pink tinted her cheeks

She knew exactly where his mind was at when he smirked as he ran his eyes along her sexy body mentally undressing her in a matter of 5 seconds

It made her stomach tighten in all the best ways she had come to know over the last couple of months or more possibly years

Yes, she remembered her last encounter well that type of...encounter with her best friend of so many years and she would be lying if she said that she didn't enjoy

Every last touch

Every last gasp

Every last moan

Every last moment of their encounter was a blissful heaven

She would not deny that

She had tried but her body had a very different idea

One that involved said best friend of so many years

And a lot less cloths

It was weird to call him just a friend after all that they've done but she couldn't call him a brother or anything like that because well

Brothers and sisters aren't supposed to crazily lust after each other

So she simply went with best friend because well they were still the best of friends its just that as of the recent months their situation had simply shifted as the line they so effortlessly tap danced upon for the year prior was finally crossed

And with full force

The way they felt about each other was something words couldn't do any justice

Everyone knew that they have a little thing but no one except well Trish and Dez really understood how much Austin and Ally really loved one another

And as of recent, well that love seemed to continue to intensify

They were head over heels for each other

Or so Ally thought

The night before they had in fact had an argument in which Austin and Ally both walked away with a sickening feeling in their stomachs

Ally went home and cried for most of the night before she slowly drifted to sleep

And Austin well he didn't sleep not a single moment

The quilt inside of him managed to eat at him for the whole night, he knew he was being an arrogant son of a bitch and that he so didn't deserve her, but he didn't know what to do he had no choice he didn't even have time to explain to her why or what happened

She simply stated that she didn't want anything to do with him anymore and ran in tears all the way home

He was a basted and hated himself for causing her pain but he never meant to hurt her especially not her any other girl sure he would of felt bad and all but Ally was not any other girl he didn't just feel bad he wanted to slap himself for what he had done

It was stupid a stupid worthless decision that cost him the one thing he loved most

Her.

That's why he hadn't expected her to come tonight well that and because prior to the argument they both had quite a work out

One both of them remember quiet clearly

She looked away as she remembered that she was still in fact mad at him

Mad would be an understatement

Infuriated seem to do her current state more justice

She walked to the bar and ordered herself a drink just something to calm her nerves down Austin as for one was all the way on the other side leaned against the wall in all his sex god goodness holding a beer bottle

He was looking at the floor frowning not even acknowledging that there were girls looking right at him winking or playfully batting their eye lashes in attempt to get his attention but he just stared at the ground

She moved to a stool where a very cute boy approached her

She couldn't remember his name but she had seen him around school before he was in one or two of her classes

"Would you like to dance" he semi screamed over the loud music that was filling the home of one of her friends

Namingly Kira had thrown one of her mega house parties in which half the state was invited to

She nodded her head

What she might as well go for it considering as of the previous day she was available

He motioned for her to walk onto the dance floor

She placed her drink on the bar and moved around all the hot, sweaty bodies to reach her destination

His arms came to wrap around her waist as they both moved their hips in time with the beat

She took in the moment the sound of the music coursing through her as she moved in time with the beat, her mind set slightly altered as the drink she so effortlessly consumed started to make its presents in her body known

She was a little taken back as to how strong her drink was she doesn't remember alcohol ever having such a strong effect on her in so little time

Well whatever it was it was surly doing the trick

All she had wanted to do was forget

Forget….. that sickening feeling that sat in the pit of her stomach it felt as if something was missing like without it her days were darker and sadder every moment was about making it to the next one then the one after that

The dance floor had started to heat up quite a bit

She glanced up to see Austin

He was so close to her she could practically lean the slightest bit forward and kiss him she scowled at herself for having such a thought he wasn't hers

Not anymore.

And theirs that sickening feeling again

Austin simply looked at the boy who Ally was dancing with when he suddenly let go of her waist and cleared his throat

"Excuse me I need to use the bathroom" he mumbled

Ally nodded then turned her heels and headed for the bar to order some more alcohol

Yes it may surprise many but Kira did have a bar in the house it wasn't your night club like bar but it had alcohol that Kira provided for no amount of money and it managed to remove the ache of the stabbing emptiness she felt with in that had consumed ally the entire night prior

Austin followed her she didn't have to look behind her to know that she could just tell by the way she felt he always managed to make her body tingle with his simple presence

She didn't have to look up to see the hurt look in Austin's eyes she knew it was there

They could practically cut the tension with a knife

They both had things they wanted to say to clear the air but right now all they could do was stare at each other

They always brought out the best and worst in each other and when their eyes lock, memories flashed through their minds making their hearts beat fasted by the second

Bittersweet she thought

They could always see them self's in one another

She managed to get down half the glass before placing it back on the bar and making her way to the exit

She didn't want to stay right now, she wanted to cry

They had been through so much and when he did what he, did she felt so betrayed and hurt and even though she hadn't heard his side of the story she didn't want to there was nothing he could say that would change her mind

Her mother had once told her actions speak louder than words and she had come to the conclusion that was true, she had even told Austin that once when they argued about things but never, not once had they both left feeling the way they had last night

Austin wanted to run after her last night, he just wanted to grab her by the waist and just hug her as she cried he wanted to let her hit him for being so stupid but, he wanted to still call her his after that

But he hadn't

He let her slip through his fingers the night prior and he wasn't about to do it again so this time he ran after her...

* * *

_**soo...**_

_**tell me what yall thought **_

**_and for all who are waiting on the complicated update im sorry i havent gotten around to it but i promise ill try _**

**_do leave me some love in the reviews !_**

**_also the next chapter of this will be up soon _**

**_not sure how many chapters it will be so umm yea _**

_**review you know how much i love them !**_

**_hope you liked it _**

**_love ya :)!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**holy crap guys i love you all ya know that **_

_**the feedback from the last chapter was amazing **_

_**and in return i hand you the next chapter of only you...**_

* * *

_**Only you…**_

Austin wanted to run after her last night, he just wanted to grab her by the waist and just hug her as she cried he wanted to let her hit him for being so stupid but, he wanted to still call her his after that

But he hadn't

He let her slip through his fingers the night prior and he wasn't about to do it again so this time he ran after her

She was running and crying, she came to the end of Kira's street past a whole bunch of houses there was a park she knew that she could be alone there so she continued to run

And he continued to run as well he had made it out of the house before he was stopped by the famous hostess who wanted to kill him ally must of mentioned something to her friends because Kira looked as if she wanted to slap him he was tempted to actually let her

"How could you? Are you dumb? You are so stupid you egotistical son of a bitch-" she hissed at him, her voice laced with venom

He bowed his head and mumbled "I know I'm a complete idiot"

She stopped ranting for a moment to look at Austin it was new for her to see Austin in such a hurt and venerable sate she almost felt bad for him

Almost.

"Dam straight you are how could you Austin she loves you" she said it more calmly this time

"You don't understand Kira. I had no choice if I didn't do it then she would make sure ally would never step out of the house without getting shit from the media if it gets out then she may get dropped from her label. Kira she's supposed to be a teen role model and she's great at that and its understandable with the fact that she's a teen with feelings to, but the parents won't think so nor will her record company along with the fans with me it doesn't matter I don't care if people know but she is different. Imagine what would happen if we are exposed everything she worked for would be ruined" Austin said now looking at Kira

She nodded

Okay so he had good reason she thought to herself

"Well why you didn't tell her that Austin, you didn't hear her last night when Trish and I went over at midnight. You didn't hear the way she spoke, and what she said about you she was so hurt….. You have to fix it for you and her it doesn't take a genius to know your hurting to" was her response

He opened his mouth to answer her but she silenced him with her hand then motioned in the direction of the park "go" she whispered

And before her eyes, he disappeared in the direction of the park running for the one thing that made him complete

Her

Trish came up next to Kira and gave her a high five

"Well done to us" she yelled

Austin arrived at the park in a matter of minutes she was ahead of him but he was fast

His eyes scanned the familiar surroundings looking for her, finally his eyes landed on her, she was shaking from all her sobbing

Okay now he wanted to kill him self

Looking at her, he remembers her always being full of life and always happy seeing her like that was not only a new sight but one of the most unbearable things he has ever done

Austin jogged over to the park bench coming to sit beside her

Her beautiful brown doe eyes were now peering up at him

"A…Austin…"

It was a barely audible whisper

"Ally please please let me explain I can't…i….it kills me…kills me to see you...Like this and because….of…me"

He roughly grabbed her waist and kissed her lovingly, shocking ally in the process yet automatically her lips moved in sync with his. The kiss was loving and passionate, overwhelming and very much overdue. She kissed him back almost as if it was on instinct to have his lips mixing with hers in a way that had the both of them panting for air, their hearts racing, heads spinning and butterfly's erupting in their stomachs.

It took _only _a couple of minutes of making out for ally to finally shove Austin away from her before she stood

She had missed him immensely but she wasn't about to give him the benefit of the doubt

"You…you idiot you stupid idiot how Austin tell me how, how could you…. and then you have the nerve to….to….. Kiss me"

She was blinking back the tears and attempting to swallow down the bile that was rising in her throat

Austin noticed, he was becoming more and more accustom to the urge of wanting to slap himself as of late

"Ally listen to me please just listen-"

"No… nothing you could possibly say would change my mind"

He grabbed her hand bringing it to his chest placing it above his racing heart

"Do you feel that...?"

"Do you?"

Oh yes she could but currently her face has the word confused plastered all over it

Seeing as how she hasn't made an advance to run yet he continued

"That right there is yours and yours only do you hear me..."

And then he kissed her again

Because he couldn't help it

She did push him away or even attempt to stop him

Her hands found his blonde locks

And his found her waist pulling her closer if it were possible

And if they were completely honest with themselves, it was one of the best kisses they had ever shared, the sparks and fireworks were still there

He felt her warm tears on his face and pulled away wiping them with is thumb.

He looked down at her and a faint smile graced his lips

She hadn't stopped the kiss

Finally, she was loosening up

He let out an exasperated sigh ready to give her the long explanation she deserved and despite what she stated earlier he was determined to make her listen to him

He wasn't going to lose her not like this

It hurt like hell last night when she walked away

She was his

He made her complete

Without each other, nothing really felt right and he knew she felt the emptiness that he did

Ally sighed, she knew he wasn't going to give up so she might as well hear him out but it didn't mean she was just about to forgive him and go on the way they used to.

"Ally... It wasn't what it looked like last night you have to believe me she instigated the kiss not me and I only went along with it because-"

"It wasn't just one kiss Austin it was more like making out, she was on your lap for god sake"

She couldn't help the venom that dripped from her voice or the fire in her eyes when she spoke

"Let me finish…?"

He waited a moment simply observing her reaction before he continued

"I… only went along with it because she said that she would put the pictures on the internet and if that happened and your record company see them what do you think Ronnie's reactions going to be. I had to stop her so she gave me an option if I slept with her she would delete the pictures of me and you and if I didn't then Ronnie will get them in the mail."

Ally nodded, truly she had no idea that his stupid ex-girlfriend could be so manipulative but still Austin should have come to her she would of found a way to get her to delete them.

He didn't have to make out with her in the middle of the music factory where they shared countless sleepless night writing songs and making music videos or just have team Austin and ally sleepovers where oddly none of the four actually ever got any sleep but none the less, the place had great memories and experiences. It was the first place they met, it's where they both came to realise they liked one another, it's were they became partners, and best friends, also its where team Austin and ally started

It held great meaning to all of them especially to Austin and ally

And of all placed he had to kiss her there it couldn't have been at the mall Ally thought to her self

Austin continued to study Ally's face to see if he could draw any clue to where her mind was at in that moment but her expression was unreadable

"Ally I love you and only you"

"Austin I…..."

* * *

**_sooooo... _**

**_tell me what yall thought in the reviews _**

**_and hopefully next week i will post the 3 chapter _**

**_in sure this will be a three-shot now i didn't say how long it would be in the last chapter_**

**_because i wasn't sure it it would be a three-shot or a two-shot so yeaaa_**

**_anyway i hope you guys liked it review you buts off and i promise the next chapter will be _**

**_cough...hot!...cough_**

**_so be prepared im telling yall in advance _**

**_hope yall liked it _**

**_review _**

**_love ya !:) _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**i won't say anything till the end okay... **_

* * *

_**Only you chapter 3 **_

"Ally I love you and only you"

"Austin I….."

Could she do it?

Could she forgive him, it hurt like hell when she saw them last night

He was her best friend

Her partner and (ex) boyfriend

Her soul mate

The love of her life

He did it for a good reason but was it good enough

He loved her she knew that much and she loved him

They always had loved each other it wasn't a new emotion that they felt for one another

But it had intensified over the last year

But still could she just let it go so quickly

She knew he never meant to hurt her but the image of his mouth attached to his ex-girlfriends did hurt

It wasn't Austin she was angry with now it was his stupid ex

The emptiness was killing her slowly she could see it in his eyes that he was scared

Scared that this could be it for them

But ally couldn't handle the stabbing pain she felt when she recalled what happened

She wasn't going to let him hurt any more this could all stop if she said 3 little words with a whole lot of meaning

They said it to each other all the time

They used to.

It wasn't his fault and they both had done what felt like a life time of suffering in the last day or so

They have been through so much together

Through thick through thin they stuck by one another and that's was really mattered

He was her world everything about him made her heart beat faster from the way he smiles to the romantic dinners he takes her to or the songs he writes about her or the things he buys her like the necklace she has on right now

The Moon and the (Daw)son

Ally looked down at the piece of jewellery that laid around her neck and smiled, when Austin gave her this she almost melted right there in his arms

She felt safe and complete when she was in his arms like no matter what obstacles the world brought their way they could make it as long as they were together

There's no way I could make it without you.

"I love you" she whispered looking up at him

He didn't move a muscle

Didn't say a word

He just continued to look into her eyes

Like if he moved she would turn and walk away from him

Finally, after a moment of letting what she had said sink in

Austin leaned down and connected his lips with her, Ally was shocked for a moment before she relaxed.

His lips moved in perfect sync with hers, his hands came to wrap around her waist pulling her body flush against his. Her hands tangled them self's in his luscious blonde locks massaging his scalp gently. The kiss was heated passionate and loving

Austin favourite combination of things when it came to him and Ally

It described their relationship quite well

Heated

Passionate

Loving

Austin nibbled on Ally's bottom lip silently asking for entrance which she pleasingly granted parting her lips just slightly and letting him explore her mouth with his tongue, she whimpered at the feel of him against her.

Ahhh had they missed this

Just the two of them practically tangled up in each other

Though they hadn't really gone over everything, about what had happened both Austin and Ally knew it was fixed, and finally the world had returned to colour for them. Things were finally fixed and though Ally was sure she was going to deal with his ex at some point in the future she really didn't care right, now the only thing she cared about is the thing that means most to her the thing well…. person she loves

Austin.

"Let's go" it was nothing more than a whisper

They needed each other in more way than they ever thought but right now, he wanted to have his way with her

Their fingers interlocked as they headed to Austin car

The drive to Austin's place was excruciatingly slow for Ally. She was fidgeting the whole trip and Austin couldn't keep his eyes on the road or his lips from Ally's for that matter. Though you would find on any other day the drive to his place was peaceful and short but tonight it just seemed to annoy him.

When they arrived, Austin left the car like lightning and Ally followed suit, while making her way towards the door, she removed her heels and placed them outside on the porch before walking into the house where Austin then slammed her into said door causing it to close.

His parents weren't home and she knew this, they wouldn't be back till tomorrow afternoon so they had time.

His lips helped them self's to devour hers in a sweet sinful kiss, hands roamed, tongues danced, teeth bumped and desire implored their senses. Austin's hands tugged at the hem of Ally's tee, they pulled a way for no more than a second so Austin could take it of her. Leaving Ally in nothing but her black lace bra. He threw it to the floor and attached his lips to the smooth soft skin of her neck she couldn't help the sigh of pleasure that escaped her lips when he sucked on her sweet spot.

Ally tried to remember the last time she and Austin had done this, but she really couldn't remember. Yesterday they were half way through a heated moment when his parents interrupted them almost ten minutes after they started which left both Austin and Ally unsatisfied and blushing. Ally let her mind wonder back to about a month and a half ago around then was he last time they did anything remotely sexual to one another.

They had both been caught up Ally was in the studio and Austin with school and the music factory considering Ally was so busy, he took care of the music factory by himself well dez was there but still not the same as having your hot and drop dead sexy girlfriend with you.

Austin snaked his arms around her body lifting her legs up indicating he wanted her to wrap them around his waist which she complied in doing.

"God…Ally-"

He couldn't really talk seeing as how she was now rocking her centre against his painful hard on, creating the slightest amount of friction. She pulled his head up from the crook of her neck by tugging at his rich blonde locks, then letting her hands come to the front of his body. She ran her hands down his shirt covered chest before reaching the hem and slowly pulling it up to reveal his well-defined ab muscles. Ally pulled it over his head and discarded it to the floor like he had done with her shirt.

Austin connected their lips once again while pulling them both away from the door and walking to the stairs. He quickly and skilfully kicked off his shoes, before climbing the stairs to the top floor walking to his room which he hadn't really made it to before Ally started rocking her hips against his more forcefully.

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to slam her into the wall hard and with a loud 'thud'. Successfully making the pictures rock back and forth before falling to the floor with a loud 'bang'. Austin groaned and not because he just broke 3 of his mums favourite family photos but because Ally was killing him.

Almost literally as now she was sucking on the skin of his neck while he practically ground his hard on into her centre

Repeatedly.

It took all his energy and willpower to not rip what little clothes she had left on and have her against the wall, but he wanted to go to his room because he found it more suitable for them. Once again peeling their bodies off another surface of the house, Austin continued to make his way to his bedroom though this time he was more successful because Ally had stopped her grinding and teasing. (Momentarily that is)

Swiftly he opened his bedroom door and walked across the threshold closing the door behind him with his foot. Then reaching one arm behind him Ally switched on the lights.

Austin and Ally had both done this before and it never seemed to be this hot, maybe it was just the heat of the moment type thing or the urgency or the intensified desire that coursed through their bodies but this time was most definitely on the top ten list and they hadn't even started doing much yet.

Ally leaned up to his ear sucking gently on his earlobe, she grabbed his hand and slid it down the front of her body letting go right as she reached the waistband of her jeans. His hands continued to move further south, he could feel the heat radiating off her centre through her jeans. He cupped her sex and rubbed his palm roughly against what he knew was her bundle of nerves.

She threw her head back and moaned "Austinnnn…" aroused by his sudden movements. He moved faster than her mind could keep up with, slamming her body once more into another surface of the house. This time he had roughly placed her on his bedside table making everything on it fall to the floor like his books, photos, IPad and so forth.

He stopped rubbing her and moved his hands to the button of her jeans unbuckling them easily, then tugging at the zipper roughly. Ally unhooked her legs from around his waist, she stood up, stumbling at first but soon regained her balance with the help of Austin that is. She pushed him until his butt came in contact with the ridge of his desk, pushing him down on it then slowly helping herself to remove his jeans.

He had thrown all of the things that were on the desk to the floor because right now he wasn't going to argue the teen goddess above him. Austin hissed when she undid the zipper slowly letting him feel the vibrations against his throbbing hard on, then pulling them all the way down and tossing them towards the door leaving Austin in nothing but his boxers.

Ally cautiously eyed Austin too see he had his eyes closed. She reached her hand up and palmed the huge bulge in his boxers with force. Austin's eyes shot open his body arching slightly as Ally continues her fast and forceful movements. "A…Allyyy", she ceased her movements and he groaned in frustration only to be greeted by her hand on his hard and throbbing dick. Stroking him slowly but with pressure, enough to make him go crazy.

Somehow, Ally has discarded his boxers too, he wasn't really sure at what point because he hadn't really noticed his body doing things on its own accord. His eyes slammed shut but his mouth was partially open as he was sucking in sharp breaths trying to concentrate on not Cumming in her hands right away. He wanted to feel her tiny warm hands wrapped tightly around his cock, stroking him a little faster with each passing moment.

Ally reached one hand behind her back and skilfully unhooked her bra letting it come loose around her shoulders, she removed her hand from Austin so she could take it off. His eyes shot open as he watched her remove her bra then sexily reaching her hands further south she removed her jeans, letting both pieces of clothing fall to the floor at her feet.

Right as she was about to remove her panties Austin shot up from where he laid and grabbed her hands, smirking at her he pulled her closer so she stood in-between his legs which were now dangling off the edge of his desk. While rubbing her centre roughly once again though this time through her panties, he leaned up to her ear "no baby girl that's for me to do okay?"

Ally couldn't respond she could barely suck in enough air as it was the sensation of his hands on her, rubbing her through her panties which didn't dull the sensation at all, as they were so thin with one tug they would rip off her, all of it made her body so weak she could barely stand. She was running short of air as it was yet somehow she managed to mutter a soft "okay" in response.

Satisfied with himself Austin leaned down to capture one of her pert breasts in his mouth sucking hard, while finally letting go of her hands he cupped her other breast massaging it roughly. Taking her nipple between is thumb and forefinger he tugged and pinched, mixing pleasure with pain taking Ally higher.

Austin could feel the moisture from her panties on his fingers, smirking up at her again, he knew she was ready. Ally couldn't stop the louder than intended moan that fell from her lips when he pressed is thumb forcefully against her clit. Her head lolled forward and rested on his chest.

The sensation of his warm tongue on her breasts and his fingers on her centre was quickly becoming all too much for her body to handle. Her stomach tighten as she felt herself start to grow weaker with every swipe of his thumb.

Ally felt Austin's hands disappear from her body almost as fast as they had appeared. She whimpered disapprovingly and stumbled forward slightly.

He was such a tease

He had gotten her so worked up and then didn't finish what he started, well two can play this game she thought.

She looked up at Austin who had a mischievous glint in his eyes and a smirk playing on his lips, pushing him back down on the desk whilst swiftly wrapping her warm hand around the base of his cock again stroking slowly the gradually speeding up. His eyes slammed shut and his head fell back against the desk with a loud 'thud', releasing a shaky breath Austin uttered a low "fuck"

Ally heard it his voice was deeper and husky it was well

Sexy.

Like him

Ally leaned forward and ran her tongue from the base of his hard dick right to the tip, then back down. Austin let out a sigh of pleasure when he felt her hot tongue on him, looking at Ally through hooded eyes he could have cum right there, it was one sight that would be forever etched into his memory. Ally was looking up at him through her lashes as she leaned forward once again and took as much of him in her mouth as she could, pulling back slowly.

Her eyes never left Austin but his had forced themselves closed momentarily, he was taking in sharp breaths once again trying not to cum just yet.

He looked like sex in that moment, eyes hooded his dark black lust filled orbs staring right back at her, his mouth partially open while Ally's name followed by several profanities fell from his lips.

Ally continued to move her mouth on him, bringing one of her hands to stroke the part of him she couldn't fit in her mouth. Austin's jaw clenched shut as he hissed in pleasure, his fingers snaked in to her hair.

His eyes met hers once more eliciting a fire inside him, it was hot to see her doing this to him. Watching her as she hollowed her cheeks and bobbed her head on him, watching the pink of her swollen lips around him moving rapidly.

He groaned when she ran her tongue on the underside of his cock all the way to the tip, swirling her tongue around him tasting what she assumed was pre come that had started to ooze from the tip of his dick.

Slipping him through her wet lips, she moved her mouth on him, leaning forward and taking more of him in then she had before, the head of his cock hitting the back of her hot sticky throat. "Fuck Ally"

He tangled his one of his hands in her hair pushing her head down lightly letting her know that he wanted more of her mouth on him, while the other gripped the rim of the desk so tightly his knuckled had turned white.

He was so close and they both knew it, Ally started to moved faster and suck harder loving that she of all people could have teen heart throb Austin Moon panting her name while she went down on him.

Momentarily she contemplated stopping just to get back at him for working her up and making her frustrated, and before she could even properly think of how Austin would react, she took one last mouthful of him, slowly that is.

She watched his face couture in pleasure, then frustration as she finally let his hard member fall from her mouth she stood properly and looked at him with a smirk on her face that practically said 'fuck yea'.

He shot up quickly grabbing Ally by the waist and shimming of the desk all at once. Roughly, he picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He was frustrated with her on so many levels right in that moment and he knew it was payback, the feeling of UN satisfaction was one that made the both of them go just a little crazy. He was so close, he was practically dangling off the edge of the cliff but because she stopped he couldn't fall and god did he want to.

Slamming her body against his cupboard door, Austin attached his lips to hers again, the lips that not moments ago were around his dick.

Urggggg

One of his hands laced them self's into her brown unruly hair, tugging her head back leaving her neck exposed to him. She couldn't see what he was doing but she could feel it

God could she feel it

Her hands were on his shoulders like she was bracing herself for his next move seeing as how they were both currently frustrated she knew whatever he did next would involve and onslaught of pleasure.

His hand came to the waist band of her panties quickly and roughly ripping them right off her body just like she had thought, he leaned his body back just slightly so he could see her centre. Reaching his hand down and grabbed his hard member in his hand and slowly rubbed the tip against her wet folds.

God she was so wet

They both moaned as waves of pleasure ran through out their bodies cause by the slightest amount of contact.

Slowly he pushed the head into her, closing his eyes as he tried to reframe from slamming into her deliciously against his cupboard door. Once he had filled her to the rim, at a purposefully slow pace he pulled out then pushed back in.

"_So fucking tight" _

"_God so big fuck" _

After a few moments she couldn't take it anymore, he was moving to slow and she needed more.

So much more

"Austin please" she sighed

"Mmmm yea baby" he knew what was going through her head though he wasn't about to let her have it

It's not that easy

She should know that by now

Leaning down Austin placed feather light kisses along her neck stopping at her pulse point, he could feel it beating sporadically beneath his lips. His tongue darted out and gave her neck a quick little lick followed by him then sucking on that very point. He felt her pulse quicken and continued his excruciatingly slow pace.

He didn't know exactly how long he could keep this pace up but he was not just going to cave into the urge of fucking his drop dead sexy girlfriend senseless, though he figure that would remind her that she in fact was his girlfriend and no matter what he never went this far with his ex.

"Please please…." She gasped as he brought his mouth to her breasts once more and sucked harshly.

"Mmmm yes baby girl what's the matter" he muttered innocently against her skin.

"I want you to move-" it was all she could get out before his mouth came to cover hers.

Pulling away after a few moments of kissing well it was more like tonsil hocky but….

"I could make you beg for it," he paused for a moment watching her eyes close and her mouth drop open as he pulled out and roughly pushed back in

"I could make you scream, scream my name so loud the entire neighbourhood will be able to hear you, I could fuck you senseless you won't even remember the way I kissed piper, I could make sure you aren't able to walk for a week, do you want me to make sure you aren't able to walk for a week…?"

Her head lolled back against the cupboard door, she gasped at his words hearing him talk to her like that it was so hot. He grabbed both her hands and pinned them above her head, quickening up his pace. He wanted an answer and she knew that but he wasn't really letting up at this point.

He was pounding into her relentlessly against the cupboard door, all that could be heard were her moans and whimpers followed by his grunts and groans and the banging of their bodies against yet another surface of his house.

So this was the mind blowing senseless fucking he was referring to

Then suddenly he stopped all his movements, she hadn't answered him yet and he wanted an answer.

He was going to make her say it

She screamed out a rather loud "fuck" when he stopped

Quickly he moved her to his bed, pulling out of her warm wet centre. Laying her down on her back, he positioned himself in-between her legs again lining himself up with her core. He thrusted forward making her wet slick heat clench around his hard member. They both moaned loudly, he leaned down to her ear and whispered "say it"

She didn't respond to him, her body still trying to focus on his words rather than his actions. He was giving her no time pulling back then pushing forward once again. "Say it"

His thrusts became more forceful when she didn't respond well she had gasped the moaned but that wasn't the exact response he was looking for.

She took in a deep breath, he wasn't going to let her cum unless she said it that much was clear so it looks like she would have to swallow her pride.

"I want you to make me scream" she semi yelled as his fingers came in contact with her clit rubbing furious circles.

"Yea?"

"Yea…-" he slapped her ass making her gasp then moan as he continued to thrust into her relentlessly. "Yesss…make me scream, make sure I can't walk for a week….. God please Austin please"

That's right

That's exactly what he wanted to hear

"God Ally….your so sexy…you know that"

"Mmmmmhhmm"

"I never did this with….with piper"

She nodded up at him, his mouth came down to hers as he captured her lips in a searing kiss, it was gentle and slow a great contrast to the sporadic movements of their lower reigns. Looking down to where they were joined Ally couldn't believe how this all came to be she watched as his dick entered her tight hold then disappeared completely with her, she could feel Austin's gaze followed hers.

It was hot

As wave after wave of pure blissful raw ecstasy washed over them.

Austin felt his stomach tighten when she screamed his name out, her pussy clenching around him. He groaned, he didn't know how much longer his body could take before he gave out.

In that moment she was the definition of sexy, she has a purple mark on her neck, her nipples erect, a large hand mark on her ass, her eyes hooded, and her pussy was dripping.

All because of him

He wrapped an arm around her waist and swiftly rolled them over so he was on his back and she was above him. They had never done this position before.

Ally placed her hands behind her on his thighs her body arching slightly. Austin's hands came to her waist helping her move up and down on him. He watched as she grew more and more confident with this position.

At this angle, Austin was going deeper, this caused them both to moan at the feeling. Austin could feel their juices mixing, a deep groan fell from his lips. Ally rolled her hips causing herself to fall forward as sheer ecstasy implored her senses, moving her hands to the head board she used that to keep her body balance.

Austin thrusted his hips upward to meet hers.

"Fuck" he hissed when her walls clenched around him.

He was so close to edge in that moment the sheer pleasure washing over him building up in the pit of his stomach, he was ready to just explode with in her. "Your still on the pill right baby girl" he semi yelled "yeaa" she was trying to hold back her orgasm at that point.

But Austin could tell she was just as close as he was, biting his lip he continued to meet her thrusts moving slightly more forcefully than her

"Uhhh…. Austin I'm gon-" she couldn't finish her sentence as her orgasm ripped through her, her body convulsing in pleasure above him. "That's right baby girl cum all over me"

Her orgasm was practically blinding all the pressure that was built up finally released, all she could feel was him, her eyes closed immediately her body weakening, he mouth hung open as she screamed his name out so loud the neighbours could probably hear it just like he had promised. Her hands gave out and she let go of the headboard, her body flush with his, her head was in the crook of his neck breathing heavily as she tried to regain her touch on reality,

"That's right scream for me baby"

And his dirty talking wasn't helping.

He flipped them over and continued to pound into her despite the fact that she had already reached her climax he hadn't and clearly, he wanted to prolong her orgasm to because every time he thrusted forward she would scream her eyes rolling into the back of her head as he continued to stimulate her nerves.

"Urghhhhh….ally fuck I'm cuming" and with those words echoing of the walls of his bedroom he did exactly that. He exploded within her painting her walls with his cum, yelling her name as he collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily into the crook of her neck.

A few moments passed before he pulled out of her slowly, then rolled over to lay next to her, both of them panting for air.

She really was breathtaking as now he didn't have any oxygen circulating his body.

He turned to Ally he reached a hand around her waist pulling her against him, breathing heavily against her neck he whispered "I love you" and she responded with "I love you too"

Despite everything that had happened in the last 3 days cause yes it was now in fact the very early hours of the following day, god had they gone all night.

Apparently so

But now they were both utterly exhausted from everything, their bodies now aching for sleep. Austin let his arm lay at Ally's waist she turned her body to his placing her head on his naked chest, Austin pulled the covers over their naked forms. They both closed their eyes surrendering to the feeling of utter happiness and contempt.

**Midday**

The sun was peeking through the curtains, illuminating Austin's room. They were both still lightly sleeping, somehow they had managed to stay in the same position throughout the entire time they were asleep.

The front door slammed shut "Austin honey were home" they got no response.

His mum gaped in shock at the state of her house infuriated that Austin didn't bother to clean up the slightest bit and on top, he had a girl which again is not allowed, super star or not he had rules to follow.

She stormed up the stairs but was greeted with her most favourite family photos on the floor the glass in the frames shattered everywhere, carefully she stepped around them, Austin was so going to be grounded. Mike following behind Mimi equally annoyed with their son.

There was a girl's shirt downstairs by the door Austin's laying right next to it, his shoes by the staircase, pictures broken in the hallway, a pair of high heels out on the porch, Mimi would hate to see the state of his room if that's how he left the house.

They came to stand outside of Austin's room door, for a moment they contemplated whether they should walk in or not, but Mimi was so angry with him she didn't care what she found on the other side of the door.

Slowly mike opened the door to his son's room, looking up he saw a mess a very large mess. Mimi glanced at the bed to see Austin sleeping with a girl but she couldn't tell who and judging by all the clothes around the room they were naked. Both mike and Mimi stepped into the room closing the door behind them.

There were a pair of panties by the cupboard, a bra and jeans on the floor at the edge of his desk, another pair of jeans and boxers by the door clearly those were Austin's, his iPad on the floor along with his pictures and books from both his desk and bedside table.

It was a mess

"**Austin Monica Moon what is this mess"**

His body shot up startled awake by yelling and hers followed, before either of them realised that Austin parents were in his room, he looked up to see them both standing there with anger clear in their features.

"Ally?" his mum asked

She really had no words for this situation seeing as how the only thing running through her mind was how good their son was in bed, and those were not words she planned to voice to them.

Oh god all her clothes, last night she hadn't thought that Austin ripping them off her was a problem but at this stage, it presented to be a rather large one.

They were both blushing wildly as all the events from the night/morning prior floated back to them. They had left his house a mess and clearly, his parents had seen.

Shit

They were soooo dead…

* * *

**soooo how long has it been **

**im sorry i had a lot on **

**ohh also no i haven't written up the next chapter for complicated but i have started yet another new story ill have that up soon but truth is with complicated im feeling slightly discouraged im sorry i will finish the story though so dont worry **

**now tell me what yall thought of this chap i really enjoyed writing this **

**it was fun to be in that mind set for a while **

**even i didn't think i could write like that but ehhh **

**review **

**like **

**right **

**now **

**go **

**do **

**it **

**hope you liked it **

**love ya:)! **


End file.
